


Wallpaper

by makuramotou



Category: Kuroko's Basketball, kurobasu
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TakaKise, Takao/Kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuramotou/pseuds/makuramotou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao tells Miyaji the story behind his phone's wallpaper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallpaper

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me...I just love them together ^////^

Ever since Takao had that selfie with Kise,the pic has been his wallpaper.  
"I know he's a celebrity,but it kinda seem....off" says Miyaji when he noticed the wallpaper in Takao's phone.  
"Nothing's off! I just find ourselves so awesome in this picture!" Takao says not in defense but in full honesty.

The picture was taken when Takao attended a fashion show that Kise modeled for. The special pass was meant for Midorima,but the megane guy didn't seem interested so Kise gave Takao the pass instead. Takao has average interest in fashion and didn't have anything to do on said date so he went for it. Kise was more than happy that someone accepted his invitation because his other miracles and sempais brutally declined.  
Kise wore a gothic-cowboy motif clothing. All were in awe as he carried the wardrobe too well; Takao even thought that the blonde looked androgynously beautiful when he showed up on the catwalk.   
After the event, Takao's special pass took him backstage where he met (and took selfies with) the models and designers; some even invited him to do a modelling job which he thought was a joke. After dodging a lot of questions from strangers, he found and ran for Kise among the crowd.   
"Kise!"  
His shout made heads turn,eventually the one whose name he called turned to him as well.  
"T-Takaocchi! You're...you're actually here?!"  
"You invited me, right? What,should I have not come here?"  
"No! I really really appreciate you here! Thanks for coming! I hope you didn't feel obligated..."  
"Hah! How often do I get a special pass for something this big! I enjoyed it!"  
"Heheh,with all the pretty models and guests, I'm sure you did!"  
"W-well..." Takao could say he got red that moment "I thought you were pretty--err--beautiful,too." he scratched an imaginary itch on his cheek.  
Kise felt overwhelmed by Takao's stuttered confession,or comment rather. How many times have people called him 'handsome' and 'beautiful', but he felt the honesty in Takao's words that made him feel like it was the first time that someone said praises to him.  
"Thank you, Takaocchi...oh, we should take a picture together! Here!"  
Kise moved closer to Takao and his one hand did a peace sign. He took three shots, each with different poses. The first one they both had peace signs, the second they had big smiles and the third...

"This is the most beautiful shot!" Takao holds his phone up with pride as he finishes narrating to Miyaji the memories of the wallpaper photo.

The third shot...the photo with Kise looking shocked as Takao kissed him on the cheek.

"I actually aimed for the lips, though." Takao adds.

 

-0-0-0-

"So you told your sempai about your wallpaper?!"  
"Yeah. He was so curious so I told him. Hahaha!"  
"Aaaaahhh! You should've not used that picture as your wallpaper in the first place! It's so embarrassing!"  
"Oh...so you want me to change it?"  
"You told him anyway,what's the use..."  
"I think you do want it changed. Maybe I'll change my wallpaper then."  
"What will you change it with?"  
"Hmmm..."  
"No...not your teen idols!"  
"Ah!!"  
"No! Don't change it then!"  
"You know this teen idol Kise Ryouta? I have this picture with him when I kissed him--lips to lips! Now that'll be the best wallpaper!"  
"...Takaocchi is a dummy!!!"  
"Oh,wait...I'll have to choose which one..I have so many pics of us kissing."  
".......(he got levels redder)"


End file.
